Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
Digital signal processing provides benefits to wireless communication systems and devices. However, the use of digital signal processing may require a digital to analog converter (DAC) to convert the digital signals to analog signals prior to transmission. Furthermore, the converted analog signal may be processed via a variety of analog circuitry, such as filters, amplifiers, mixers, etc. In processing an analog signal, one or more spurs may be created. Spurs may degrade the receiver band noise and cause a wireless device to fail out-of-band emission specifications.
Various spur reduction techniques exist. In some spur reduction techniques, smaller spurs are not reduced or removed completely, despite having a degrading effect on a signal. Further, removing only the larger spurs may still cause a wireless device to fail out-of-band emission specifications. Benefits may be realized by improvements to wireless devices that reduce small spurs.